I can’t see him and he can’t see me
by SolidGoldHeart
Summary: sequal to 'And then I saw him, and he saw me'. Maddie and Esteban are hiding a secret...will it be figured out...and who will be angry.
1. A dream is a dream

Esteban hurried through the doors of the Tipton and jumped over the luggage cart, searching for Mr. Moesby. As soon as he spotted him, he sprinted quickly and caught up with him.

"Mr…Moesby…cough…I…someone is..coming…it's.." Esteban quickly tried to say but was caught short when a busty lady threw open the doors and a gust of wind shot through the lobby, blowing all organized papers into a shrewd havoc like manner.

"Ah…Mr. Moesby.." Isla started in her fresh accent "I see that it is time for inspection, yes?". Mr. Moesby gasped slightly and narrowed his eyes, glaring at the women from the saint Marks hotel.

"Yes." He said firmly "Seems like it. Good thing my employees are at tip top Tipton shape." Isla stared even harder at Moesby for that one.

"Well, if I was your inspector, you would fail" Isla said simply. "Your employees are a pathetic bunch." Just then, Maddie Fitzpatrick walked through the doors and quickly ran to her station, hoping no one would notice her tardiness.

"Ah.." Isla continued "Candy counter girl. Late again. I see how very concerned you are about this hotel of yours."

"Hey, If you had to get your little brother ready for school and finish an overdue essay in the same time, you'd be late too." Maddie poured out hesitantly. She never knew why, but for some reason, Isla frightened her more then the employees even knew about. Well, most of the employees.

"Okay" Esteban said calmly while walking in front of Maddie protectively " If you are not here to inspect, then you have no reason to be here. I suggest…"

"You suggest what, bellboy?" Isla interrupted rudely while looking Esteban up and down in a disgusted manner "Bellboy, I wouldn't even trust you to be able to carry my raincoat up a flight of stairs. You'd probably…"

"His name is Esteban." Maddie said timid but firm. Maddie moved from behind Esteban and was now face to face with her evil superior.

Isla glared in Maddie's face. "What did you say to me candy counter girl?"

"I said…his name is ESTEBAN." Maddie stated, bringing up more courage then she had known. By now, the Tipton lobby was over poring with guests, watching the incident unfold.

"Oh, I see. Candy counter girl protecting her little bellboy…well, it's…"

"Her name is MADDIE." Esteban interrupted unexpectedly. Everyone looked in shock as Esteban grasped Maddie's hand and held it firmly. "And if you'll excuse us, we have a job to do." Esteban and Maddie, hands still clasped, walked towards the exit of the Tipton. Just as Isla was packing up her remarks and Esteban and Maddie were heading out the door, Maddie noted someone was glaring at her. She stopped and turned her head.

It was Zack. And she was holding the hand of Esteban Julio Ricardo Montoya del Rosa Ramirez. And he had seen this.

Zack looked at Esteban at disgust, then at Maddie.

"Maddie" He said firmly. "You promised, you'd wait for me."

"Huh?" Maddie said unclearly…things started to get blurry. Everyone's face was skewing and things were turning into a blurry mass.

"Zack, I'm sorry...but" But she couldn't finish her sentence…things were blacking out too fast."

The last thing she heard before waking up was Zack's pleading voice.

"You promised…Maddie…you promised."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Huh?" Maddie moaned while waking up, noticing that she had, once again, fallen asleep on the job.

"I said" Zack started "That you'd promised that you'd give me a free candy bar if I brought you an 'A' paper. Well look." Zack placed down a paper with his scribbled hand writing all over the page. In the top corner there was in fact an 'A'. Unbelievable.

"Hershey's or Twix?" Maddie questioned while rubbing her eyes.

"Twix, Sweet thang!" Zack said excitedly. Ever since Zack had been on his diet (due to an incident involving his cousins and a ten pound bar of chocolate) any sugar was forbidden. Zack was pleased that Maddie hadn't been notified of his restrictions. Grabbing the bar greedily, Zack ran off to the kitchen, hoping to find someone else with an extra bar of chocolate to spare.

Maddie looked at her watch and frowned. Only an hour into the job and she had already fallen asleep. Her study habbits needed improvement. Midnight was just not cutting it. While putting a dollar out of her wallet to pay for Zack's candy, she noted another customer was standing behind her, ready to order.

"Hello Maddie" Esteban said quietly and flirtatiously.

Maddie turned around and smiled happily at her new found boyfriend. How did she ever get by with out him?

"Hey Esteban" Maddie smiled while grasping Esteban's hand and clasping hers to his "How's life?"

"It's okay. But I am worried more about you. It is not right to stay up so late and not get any sleep."

"But I have to study, how else will I get in an IVY league? Plus it's not like my family's going to help me study…" Esteban put his finger to Maddie's lips.

"Maddie" Esteban said softly "You will not make it to an IVY league if you can't stay up to take it. Promise me you'll get some sleep tonight." Esteban looked directly into Maddie's eyes.

"Oh, alright" Maddie gave in "But you owe me.." Maddie smiled flirtatiously.

"Oh really, and how do I owe you, Miss Maddie?" Esteban queried while leaning in for a kiss.

"Well, for starters…" Maddie began

"Esteban!" Mr. Moesby yelled worriedly searching for his employee. With split second reflexes, Maddie and Esteban pulled away for eachothers grasp and acted casually.

"Ah…"Mr. Moesby said, spotting Esteban near the candy counter desk. "Esteban, please escort Miss Harrison to her room please. She is a special guest, so please don't drop her bags like the last time."

"Yes Mr. Moesby, anything for you" Esteban said while giving one more saddened longing glance at Maddie before following Miss Harrison up the stairs.

As Mr. Moesby walked away, Maddie noted once again how close she had come to revealing her secret boyfriend to the public.

"Oh man" She thought "this is going to be harder then I thought. Things are never going to be normal again."

Mr. Moesby glanced back at Maddie and then at Esteban running up the stairs. He smiled in a self satisfying way.

"I'm so glad everything's back to normal." He said to himself while crossing the lobby.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**So, what do you think? R&R…you're gonna love this story..there's gonna be two split offs from this story when it's finished. An end to the trilogy of Esteban and Maddie…and a new beginning of another couple…who will it be? Give some ideas…I might just choose one.**


	2. Kiss The Girl

**Before reading this, if you haven't heard Ashley Tisdale's version of 'Kiss the girl' I would first listen to it. It's on you tube. Type in Ashley Tisdale kiss the girl and you'll find it. I changed some of the lyrics to work with the story but it's still awesome. Sorry it took so long, here it is.**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Maddie walked into the Tipton, almost late as usual, mostly because her bus pass expired and she had to find another ride to work. As soon as she got to the candy counter and flipped the sign over to open while dropping off her backpack, she paused for a moment to look at the clock.

Could it be?

The clock read 10:00am…but her watch said 10:58.

"Mr. Moesby?" Maddie asked in confusion as Marion Moesby walked by the counter "Is that clock right?"

Moesby turned in surprise and saw Maddie at the counter "Why Maddie" He stated, slightly surprised "You're here early. Amazing! Oh…yes, that clock is right. I'm glad to see your eagerness to get to work on time is finally kicking in. Especially since its labor day weekend and the guests are pouring in! Carry on!"

Maddie rolled her eyes and slumped over on the counter. Great, she was early. She was already bored, and her shift hadn't even started. She looked at the clock again. Yes there was still 10:00.

"Well" she thought to herself "at least I get to see Esteban clock in at 10:30, but what to do till then?"

Maddie sighed and dug through her backpack pockets, seeing if she had anything of interest to mess around with till then. Too bad she left her cell phone at home. Maddie unzipped all of the pockets, and almost giving up as she reached into the last pocket, she struck gold. Her mini MP3 player that she shared with her sister . She must of accidentally left it in their somehow.

Taking it, Maddie hurried into the stage hall, knowing that it was almost always closed in the mornings, and she could be alone.

She looked around quickly and jumped on the edge of the stage and sat down. Flipping through her MP3 list, she came across a Disney song, probably something her little sister added. Sighing, ready to skip the song, she stopped and listened.

The song was the karaoke version of 'kiss the girl'. It's the song Sebastian sang from the little mermaid about her kissing the boy. Maddie looked down sadly.

It'd been only a few days ago since she first kissed Esteban. She really missed his kiss, especially since they hadn't really gotten a chance to do it again since then. Maddie sighed and started to hum the songs tune. Remembering the words to the song, Maddie finally decided to sing along. She stood up, but before turning the song back on, she saw an open input plug port to the Stage sound system. Smiling, she plugged her MP3 player into the input and listened as the music filled the room. Grabbing the microphone from the mike stand, Maddie cleared her throat and began to sing to the empty crowd.

Or so she thought.

"_ooohhh….kiss the girl"_

"_Ohhhh…kiss the girl" _Maddie sang beautiful, starting to dance to the music slightly.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Esteban ran through the doors of the Tipton hurriedly, trying to figure out why Moesby had paged him so early. Noting Moesby at the front desk reading the newspaper, Esteban stood at attention and waited for Moesby to notice him.

"Ahh, Esteban" Moesby sighed while putting down the front page "Thank goodness you're here."

"I came as soon as I could Mr. Moesby" Esteban said concerned "What do you need?"

Moesby sighed "Well, Arwin is unfortunately at his mothers house, sick in bed, and we don't have someone to fix the chandelier in the stage hall…could you do it?"

"Of course Mr. Moesby" Esteban joyfully stated "But will I get a raise?"

"Well, since its labor day weekend and you're working just a half an hour extra, how about twenty dollars?"

"How about a raise instead, Mr. Moesby?"

"How about I fire you?"

"Twenty dollars sounds good to me" Esteban quickly spat out while running towards the mechanic room doors "It'll do just fine."

Kiss the girl

Esteban started to walk towards the stage hall entrance with the tools in his hand, but froze for a moment. There was music coming from the stage hall. But there wasn't anyone supposed to be there. Esteban decided to go to the stage entrance and see what was happening.

Probably just Carrie rehearsing or something, Esteban thought as he creaked open the door. But instead he saw…was it Maddie, Esteban thought in confusion.

Esteban closed the door softly and hid behind the back curtain and set his tools down. Pulling the curtain a little back, Esteban peaked through as Maddie grabbed the Microphone and began to sing.

"_There you see her, sitting there across the way"_

_She don't got a lot to say, but there something about her."_

Esteban smiled. He knew that song, his sister sang it all the time back at his country.

"_And you don't know why but you're dying to try, you wanna kiss the girl"_

Esteban blushed. Oh how that song knew exactly how he felt.

"_Yes, you want her, look at her you know you do"_

"_It's possible she wants you too, there is one way to ask her"_

"_It don't take a word, not a single word, you wanna kiss the girl"_

Esteban smiled. Almost as if the song was trying to get him to do something.

"_Shalalala lala my oh my looks like the boys too shy, ain't gonna kiss the girl."_

"What?" Esteban thought "I'm not too shy…I uh, just can't. We're not allowed."

"_Shalalala lala ain't that sid, it's such a shame too bad, you're gonna miss the girl"_

"I'm not going to miss her, we're already together…right?" Esteban thought worriedly

"_Go on and kiss the girl."_

Esteban cleared his throat quickly and made up his mind. He grabbed the back stage mike and started to walk to the front stage as the chorus ended. He was gonna show that song a thing or two.

Maddie blushed deeply as she saw Esteban come out, but blushed even deeper when he started to sing to her.

"_**Now…my moment, floating in a blue lagoon."**_

Maddie cleared her throat and blushed at how beautiful Esteban's voice was, but she still had to prove a point. She picked her mike up and started to change the lyrics as well.

"_Boy, you better do it soon, no time will be better"_

"_I don't say a word, not a single word, you better kiss this girl"_

"_**Shalala lala well look right here, looks like I lost all fear, I'm gonna kiss the girl."**_

Esteban grabbed Maddie's hand. Maddie blushed

"_Shalalala lala ain't this great, you didn't come too late, you're gonna kiss this girl._

Esteban blushed back and scratched his head nervously. What was he doing? He could get in big trouble. Get fired even…

"_Shalalala lala don't be scared, you better be prepared, go on and kiss this girl."_

Esteban gave up and started to lean in

"_Shalalala lala don't stop now, don't try to hide it now."_

Maddie started to lean inwards

"_Shalalala lala float along and listen to the song, the song says kiss this girl"_

Their noses touched, their mouths just centimeters apart.

"**_Shalalala lala the music play, do what the music say, go on and kiss the girl"_** Esteban whispered softly

Maddie leaned towards Esteban's ear and whispered softly

"_Kiss the girl"_

Esteban wrapped his arms around Maddie and nodded

"**_Go on and kiss the girl" _**Esteban whispered as there lips touched, the music emanating through their hearts.

Esteban whirled Maddie around as their kiss held firm. Maddie's stomach started to do flips. Just like the first time she ever kissed Esteban. Maddie held Esteban tightly in a hug, while they embraced and finally broke of the kiss.

Maddie blushed softly, and looked down shyly, while Esteban held her in his arms, looking down at her.

"So" Esteban queried, as the music died down "I like your choice of music." Both of them were now bright red.

"Yeah" Maddie smiled, ruffling Esteban's hair in the back of his head "Me too."

Esteban kissed Maddie softly on the forehead "So, why did you come in so early Miss Maddie?"

Maddie smiled, "Well, I…It was actually an accident. My clock was wrong. Why did you come in so early though?"

"I was paged." Esteban said while swinging Maddie around and watching her giggle "I guess getting here early wasn't all that bad, though."

"Yeah" Maddie laughed "You could even call it fate."

"Speaking of fate, I…wait what was that?!" Esteban stated quickly while looking around.

It almost sounded as if someone was clearing their throat. Like they were being watching or something…

"Probably just the air conditioning turning on." Maddie said, slightly hesitant "But just in case we should probably, um…"

"Yeah" Esteban said nervously "I'll uh, see you later, okay?" Esteban stated while shaking Maddie's hand.

"Yeah" Maddie sighed, slightly depressed "Later."

Esteban noticed this and quickly grabbed Maddie for one more kiss, but just as their lips were about to touch, the back stage lights turned on, and a familiar figure appeared in front of them.

"Well" the familiar voice stated "Isn't this interesting."

Maddie squeaked and started to become nervous, but Esteban held Maddie's hand strongly, trying to give her courage.

"Listen" Esteban said bravely "We can explain…we…"

"No." The voice said strongly "I will explain…you will listen."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Grabs her stuffed animal Esteban and hugs him Dude, if there was a stuffed animal version of Esteban…I would so buy it!!!! Lol**

**-each person who reviews will get a free stuffed animal Esteban and Maddie doll! YEY!!!!!! **


	3. Walk to remember

**Throws (nicely) the stuffed animal Esteban's to all of her wonderful reviewers. (Note: If you push the button on the suitcase, Esteban will dance for you!)**

**EM4ever- EM4ever- EM4ever- EM4ever- EM4ever- EM4ever- EM4ever- EM4ever-**

"_Well" the familiar voice stated "Isn't this interesting."_

_Maddie squeaked and started to become nervous, but Esteban held Maddie's hand strongly, trying to give her courage._

"_Listen" Esteban said bravely "We can explain…we…"_

"_No." The voice said strongly "I will explain…you will listen."_

**EM4ever- EM4ever- EM4ever- EM4ever- EM4ever- EM4ever- EM4ever- EM4ever-**

Esteban sighed and timidly stepped forward "Look London, we…we we're just"

"No…don't try to fool me. I saw it all with my own two eyes…" London said while pointing to her face overdramatically "you were lip locking!"

Maddie gulped nervously, knowing that, in fact, London couldn't keep a secret for her life. "London…umm…remember when I was giving CPR to Lance…well, uh, Esteban…umm…he…"

"Was…choking!" Esteban finished quickly while grabbing his throat. Maddie stared at Esteban like he was insane. Esteban shrugged back while dropping his hands.

"Yes" Maddie concluded hesitantly while looking back at Esteban nervously "He was choking"

"Oh please" London sighed "Do you think I'm dumb or something"

…long pause…

"Okay don't answer that" London complained

Maddie turned to Esteban and held his hand and looked back at London with a sheepish smile "Well…you're not going to tell Mr. Moesby or anyone right? I mean, he doesn't exactly approve and…neither will…well, others."

London smiled and adjusted her purse "Of course not silly! Why would I tell Moesby, I know exactly how you feel. Remember Todd?"

Esteban raised an eyebrow "You mean the fourty year old guy who does the laundry? He's always wrinkling my uniform. I think he has it out for me."

"No!" London shrieked "Not him, eww!" London reached in her purse and pulled out a toothbrush "Todd…the one who wanted to become a dentist, remember? He gave me this right before he left!"

"Oh" The couple said simultaneously "Whatever happened to him?"

"He moved remember? Isla made it so I could never see him again..ever. That evil woman."

"Oh yeah" Esteban stated sadly while gulping in the remembrance of last week "she came over just a week ago to brag that her hotel was better than ours."

Maddie blushed timidly, remembering the dream she had had about the evil hotel superior just yesterday.

London's eyes perked up and turned to Esteban, almost grabbing his uniform "Wait! Why did she come over to brag?!"

Esteban gulped "Why, weren't you here..?...Oh, yes. You were celebrating easter with your Dad last week."

Maddie cocked her head slightly "But isn't Easter in April?"

London turned to Maddie "Duh?! My Daddy was busy then, and last week he wasn't."

"Okay…" Maddie sighed

"Okay we're getting of track people!" London screeched "Esteban, why did she come over to brag!!!!!"

Esteban nervously backed up a little, behind Maddie "Because it was the annual inspection for the Boston hotels, of course…Why?"

London screamed loudly and clapped her hands while Esteban and Maddie plugged their ears.

"London what was that for?!" Maddie hollered over her deafness.

"Well" London said ecstatically " Once a year Isla brings all the family over to celebrate the yearly inspection for a week or two…and guess who's coming over?"

Esteban and Maddie looked at each other sarcastically and took a wild guess "Todd?"

"Yes!!!" London screeched "How did you know?"

"Wild guess" Maddie sighed "So…it looks like everything's gonna work out then…I guess will go then" Maddie started to leave but London grabbed Maddie by the shoulder and flipped her around.

"Wait…!" London stated "I…I need your help with…um, something"

Maddie whirled around and shook her head from the spin "What is it?"

"Well" London began while walking in a small circle "I umm…Kind of need help getting Todd over here so we can…umm…talk."

Maddie shook her head "No way sister! Last time I helped you, I had to carry a five foot plant all the way from your penthouse to the bottom floor…why would I help you this time?"

London crossed her arms and smiled "Because, Maddie my dear Maddie. I might accidentally slip that you and Esteban have a thing going on if I'm not busy with my own affairs."

Maddie Covered her mouth "You so wouldn't do that! That's…that's…Black mail!"

Esteban leaned over to Maddie and whispered softly into her ear "Actually Maddie…knowing London…she might actually be telling the truth and not blackmailing us. If she were busy, there's no way she would spread the rumor. Remember what happened with you and Lance? London does have a tendency to let things…slip."

Maddie nodded "You're right" she agreed while turning to London "Okay…fine. We'll help…but…you have to promise not to tell about me and Esteban to anyone.

London smiled cheerfully and stuck out her hand "Deal"

The three shook hands and started to leave the stage hall. London was walking ahead when Esteban pulled Maddie to the corner and talked to her.

"Speaking of Lance" Esteban began nervously "You don't still…you know…like him. Even though you did…you know…practice CPR and all."

Maddie laughed while putting her arm around Esteban "No, of course not! It's not like we kissed or anything, it was just CPR…wait….are you jealous" Maddie smiled while looking up at Esteban.

"What?" Esteban fumbled out while putting his arm around Maddie "Jealous? Me? No…no no, not me!"

Esteban and Maddie started to walk towards the exit of the stage hall while Maddie looked at Esteban curiously. Esteban smiled confidently back at her while turning the lights off in the stage hall while leaving the room.

"_You know" Esteban thought to himself while walking back to his post at the front door to the Tipton "Maybe it wouldn't hurt to learn CPR at the hospital…just incase Maddie…needs to learn it again…Not because Lance is teaching it at the Tipton and Maddie might go to him…it's because…well…I should know CPR…Right?"_

**EM4ever- EM4ever- EM4ever- EM4ever- EM4ever- EM4ever- EM4ever- EM4ever-**

**I'm sooo tired…this was gonna be longer but I decided to split it in two…stay tuned.**

**Oh yes and, while they're hot, a free Super Deluxe Dudley with**

**Changeable Bellhop Uniform for each review. Honors go to Captain lyd for that one!**

**-Solid Gold Heart.**


End file.
